Tristes soledad Slash
by Ale-Hoku
Summary: Deadpool y Spiderman tienen una hija… Esperen, ¿una hija?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?. Alejandra es común, pero sus padres son dos grandes súper humanos. ¿Qué les depara el destino a estos tres? :D esta historia tendra centrada a la pareja de DxS
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos los que lean este Finc, yo amo la pareja que hacen Wade y Peter, por eso este **

**finc se centrara mucho en esta pareja, claro también en la hija de ellos, pronto hare un **

**Dibujo de Alejandra y lo subiré a mi cuenta de DA, el link esta en mi perfil, espero les guste **

**Mi finc.**

**Me inspire mucho en un finc que leí hace un tiempo :D me encanto, si desean leer se llama, **

**Destinos entre lazados por un mismo pasado por Pamsidhee, de la página Amor Yaoi, incluso**

**Su Finc no está terminado u.u**

**:D Disfruten del Finc, por favor no me insulten, si no les gusta simplemente ya no lo lean.**

Capítulo 1

¿Alejandra?

Bueno, por donde empezar -por el principio sería bueno- cierto. Mi nombre es Alejandra.

Mi padre se llama Wede Willson, algunos lo conocen como el mercenario Deadpool.

ºun día nubladoº

-Buenos días- una chica de cabello negro, y piel blanca sale de su habitación

-Buenos días querida- un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, cocinando

-Papa ¿has visto mi camisa blanca?- un chico [no tan joven] de cabello castaño, tiene una apariencia parecida a la chica.

-Pensé que estaba en tu armario- le dice el rubio

-No la encuentro, debía encontrarme con papa en media hora, en la oficina y se me hace tarde- le contesta molesto

-Papi, tu camisa la tienes en la mano- le dice la chica al castaño

-¿qué?- mira su mano, y justamente la tenía sosteniendo junto a otras, debió tomarla sin darse cuenta, con mucha prisa sale corriendo a su habitación.

-Papi está muy nervioso- dice la morena, mientras apoya sus brazos en la mesa de la cocina y se sienta.

-Ni que lo digas, últimamente, Tony le presiona mucho con el trabajo- dice el rubio dejando un plato con hot cakes frente a la morena

-gracias por el desayuno, abuelo Steve- empiezan a comer y platicar.

ºMás tarde, en la calleº

La chica caminaba, con por la acera, vestida con una falda negra y medias oscuras, una blusa de mangas largas, convers negros y una bufanda de color blanco y azul. No prestaba mucha atención, pero sabía qué camino tomar y cuando detenerse o cambiar de dirección, solo siguió caminando hasta llegar a la escuela, en donde solía llamar mucho la atención debido a su lindo cuerpo y rostro de niña.

-¡Ale!- un grito la detiene y al voltear hacia atrás, logra ver como un chico con pinta de un tipo

"chico problemas" se acerca a el.

-oh... Esteban, llegaste temprano hoy- responde la morena-

-sí, lo que pasa es que quería verte antes que los chicos- con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-Esteban, ya habíamos hablado acerca de eso- decaí un poco

-tranquila, ya lo sé- muchos chicos siguen a Alejandra, no solo por su hermosa apariencia, si no también por ser quien es, incluso sus amigos han intentado invitarla a salir pero ella siempre los rechaza- Es por lo del concierto-

-Lo aprobaron (?)- con cierta duda

-al parecer sí, pero quieren una muestra antes-se rasca la cabeza-

-pues, que tal si lo hacemos en el estudio-

-quieren que sea pública, Ale- responde con cierto tono de angustia

-Enserio... bueno... ¿tienes algún ligar planeado?-

-Podemos darlo en el parque, no sería tan malo, además es el único seguro, ya sabes, donde tu padre no te vea.

-es cierto...-piensa un poco- Muy buena idea- lo dice con una gran sonrisa y sus mejillas se ponen algo rosadas

-ah- se sonroja- sí, ya sabes siempre las tengo

-je, claro, bueno vamos, no podemos estar todo el rato aquí hablando- camina hacia la entrada al edificio, seguida por Estaban, un chico delgado de cabello negro y ojos de color café, piel de tés blanca.

En la torre Stark

Peter discutía con Steve, acerca de la pequeña charla que tuvo con su nieta en la mañana. Tony, al parecer no prestaba mucha atención a ello, ya que probaba uno de sus nuevos "juguetes"

-Papa, por favor, ¿no crees que estas exagerando?- Peter no quería aceptar lo que Steve le decía

-Ya sé que se escucha un tanto, irreal, pero es algo que me preocupa- Steve parecia preocupado

-ella no tiene ningún poder, lo sabes, tú la acompañas a los exámenes médicos que SHIELD le hizo- tratando de convencer a Steve y al también

-también recuerda que los exámenes decían "Su cuerpo es muy frágil para desarrollar habilidades sobre humanas"- suena más convencido- Tu lo dijiste, ella ya no es una niña, que tal si desarrolla alguna enfermedad o algo así-

-También, podría desarrollar habilidades como Peter- interrumpió Tony

-estas de su lado, cierto- suspira, sabiendo que sus padres, podrían tener razón.

-No puedo negar, que Steve podría tener razón, y que también tú la tengas- con un tono de superioridad- imagínate, a nuestra nieta en el papel de Pet, balanceándose entre los edificios, toda una diva-

-Tony, tomate esto enserio-decía Steve poniendo su mano el cara, decepcionado

- bueno, si lo pones así, estoy a favor de los dos, si ella tuviera algo, ya nos habríamos dado cuenta, después de todo es más sincera que su padre- señala a Peter

-¡Por dios papa!- molesto, por la insinuación de Tony

-lo digo en serio, verdad Steve-

-No me quieras meter en eso-

-ahora soy el malo, vaya- camina de vuelta a su trabajo

-Papa- mira a Steve de nuevo-¿Te sentirías más tranquilo, si llevo a Ale a hacerse el examen médico de nuevo?-

-tal vez- cruza los brazos

-Entonces, la llevare mañana en la tarde, ¿te parece?

-sí...- parecía que estaba más tranquilo, de repente una fuerte explosión a sus espaldas

-Yo no fui- Un Tony cubierto de cenizas, deja caer lo que parecía ser la mano del traje de Iron Man.

°De regreso en la escuela°

Alejandra parecía más entretenida en la ventana que en las clases de Mate [después de todo, ¿A quien rayos les gusta eso?], de repente un avión de papel interrumpió su pequeño descanso, miro a su alrededor y vio como Esteban la saludaba, tomo el pequeño avión y lo abrió, era una partitura, empezó a escribir algo en otro trozo de papel, lo doblo, para formar un avión y lo lanzo justo hacia el lugar de Esteban, este lo tomo y miro, sonrió y voltio a verla y levanto su pulgar, ella solo sonrió y señalo, para que viera frente a él, se quedó con una expresión de duda y al voltear el profesor estaba frente a él.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde en los pasillos, Ale guardaba unas cosas para irse pronto a casa, pero Esteban llego para acompañarla, ella no creía lo perseverante que es, solo le sonrió y señalo a oreos dos chicos que llegaban, Estaban los miro y empezó a discutir con ello, uno de ellos era de piel morena y unos enormes ojos café, su cabello era castaño oscuro, su nombre es Alexy, el otro era muy parecido a Esteban excepto que él tenía unos de color verde, su nombre es Emanuel; discutían mientras caminaban junto a Ale.

ºLlegando a la torreº

-¿Papa? Ya llegue- Alejandra entre al piso buscando a su padre- que extraño, deberían ya estar aquí... ah Jervis

-sí, señorita- una voz le respondí, y una maquina parecida a una mano mecánicas se acerca con una bandeja llena de galletas y traía puesto un sombrero que decía bobo

-oh, el abuelo Tony te puso eso de nuevo- se acerca y se lo quita- Jervis, salieron, cierto

-surgieron ciertos problemas en la costa y han ido a ver- Jervis le responde

-vaya, nunca están cuando los necesito- Ale, toma la bandeja de galletas y las deja en la mesa

-Señorita-

-¿Que pasa?- volteo y vio una de las armaduras de Tony encendida

-Sus abuelos y su padre le desean Feliz cumpleaños-

-Tardaran en volver, ya me lo imaginaba, bueno, me dieron permiso para hacer una mini fiesta- camina y se sienta en el sofá

-lo siento, pero lo único que me dijeron fue eso- la armadura le da de nuevo las gallestas

-No quiero galletas Jervis, eh?-

-Son galletas de cumpleaños- las pone en la mesa de centro

-Bueno, está bien, las acepto... ¿Las hizo Steve?

-si- la armadura regresa a su sitio - pero fue el señor Tony pidió que las decorara asi-

-Qué cosas, je gracias Jervis- las galletas tienen letras que dice, Feliz Cumpleaños Ale- Buen provecho- toma una galleta y come una-más les vale darme un regalo bonito.

ºEl reloj marca las 3 amº

El gran hombre araña se balancea de edificio en edificio, cuando de repente se escuchó el grito de una mujer cerca, Spiderman no dudo en bajar al callejón de donde provenía el grito, cuando llego no pudo ver nada, al parecer solo había escuchado mal, algo agobiado, se dispuso a irse.

-ha pasado tiempo, Baby boy- una persona sale de entre las sombras

Peter voltea totalmente anonadado, y mira como la persona camina hacia su dirección, un sujeto más alto que el, con un traje negro y rojo.

-Wade… ¿En verdad eres tú?- pregunto con un poco de miedo a la respuesta

-Claro Baby boy, yo soy el único y poderoso Deadpool- haciendo una pose heroica

Totalmente sorprendido, se acerca lentamente - ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?- se detiene estado centímetros de Deapool –Pense que nunca te volvería a ver- se quita la máscara.

-oh my baby boy- extiende los brazos, atrapando al chico en ellos – no te pongas así, tu sabias que regresaría- dándole un tierno beso en la frente

Peter correspondiendo su abrazo, empieza a llorar- Eres un estúpido Wade Willson- levanta la mirada – ¿Por qué te fuiste?- le preguntaba con una mirada entristecida

-amor, eso no se pregunta- abrazándolo, se levanta la máscara dejando ver unos hermoso labios, se acerca centímetros de la cara de Peter y le da un beso, que se va intensificando, sus lenguas se entrelazan, Peter pone sus brazos en el cuello del mercenario.

Deadpool, se aparta un poco de Peter para poder respirar –Yo también te extrañe, my baby boy- se dibuja una sonrisa -¿Cómo esta nuestra nena?-

Peter abre los ojos como platos y se separa –Ale, se me había olvidado-se pone la máscara -¿Vendrás conmigo?

-No puedo amor- sonríe y señala hacia otra dirección, Peter voltea y solo ve la oscuridad del callejón, cuando voltea a ver a Wade, él ya se había ido.

°De vuelta en la Torre Stark°

Alejandra dormida en uno de los sofás de la sala, la televisión está encendida y las luces de la habitación están completamente apagadas, lo único que se puede ver es la luz azul del televisor. Peter entra por la ventana de su habitación, al escuchar el sonido de la televisión encendida sale a ver y observa que Ale está durmiendo en el sofá; se acerca cuidadosa mente para no despertarla, la toma en brazos y la lleva a su habitación.

**Bueno :,D hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo, tratare de tener el siguiente cap pronto, junto con el de la otra historia nwn. Síganme en Twitter ahí les avisare cuando publicare. Lamento mucho que no hubiera Hard u.u en otra capitulo si les pongo. También disculpen si ven alguna falta de ortografía.**

**:,D pasen a ver la historia de Pamsidhee**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

¿Hola? ¿Quién eres?

La mañana ya había llegado y Alejandra despertaba de su sueño, al ver que estaba en su cama, se asustó un poco pensando que pudo alguien a ver entrado a la casa, se levantó y asomo la cabeza por la puerta buscando a alguien, pero al parecer el piso seguía solo, dio un gran suspiro y cerro la puerta de nuevo y entro al baño.

Peter salía del baño, con la toalla cubriendo sus partes, cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la ventana, al voltear logro ver a Wade tocando el cristal. Con una expresión e terror se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, al hacer eso Deadpool entro rápidamente y lo abrazo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que…- no pudo terminar la frase, Wade le había dado un tierno beso sobre los labios- Idiota, quítate la máscara- al decir esto extendió sus brazos para quitarle la máscara, el mercenario no lo contradijo y permitió que Peter continuara.

-No sé si haces eso, porque no te gusta que siempre este como el traje puesto, oooooo porque te excita mirarme- le decía mientras le sonreía, Peter no dijo nada, solo se ruborizo más – ¡la segundaaaaaa!- Se empezó a carcajear el mercenario.

-Ya cállate Wade, solo quería volver a ver tu rostro, después de todo han pasado ya 14 años- le lanzo una sonria y una leve risa, o abrazo del cuello y se limitó a susurrarle –Te extraño tanto- le besa el cuello.

- oh oh oh!- se sorprende por la reacción del castaño y lo abraza por la cintura –eres muy travieso my love- le da un cariñoso beso en la mejilla – pero aun no puedes hacerlo, no hasta que pueda ver a mi niña- lo toma por los hombros y la aparta un poco.

-¿Estás seguro?, no sueles ser así, ¿te sientes bien- dijo Peter con una expresión extrañado, al escuchar decir eso el mercenario, el cual solo sonrió y le quito la máscara de las manos.

-Claro que lo estoy, pero quiero ver a mi pequeña y decirle quien soy, antes de cogerme de nuevo a su madre- Puso na gran sonrisa, Peter se limitó a ponerse rojo y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara- ¡AH!- se soba la nariz- eso me dolió demasiado, te has hecho más fuerte baby boy

°En la Cocina

Ale toma varias frutas y las comenzó a picar, las guardo en un recipiente que puso en su mochila, tomo una tostada con mermelada y camino a la salida

-Jervis, podrías decirle a los abuelos y a papa que llegare tarde hoy – tomo sus cosas junto con un estuche de guitarra- y emm por favor, no les digas que me lleve la guitarra

-Está bien, pero tenga mucho cuidado, lo más seguro es que lleguen en la madrugada- le dijo Jervis antes de que saliera.

Ale bajo por el elevador y saco de su mochila un reproductor MP3 y se puso los audífonos, la canción que empezó a reproducirse fue; Capital Cities - Safe And Sound. Dio un fuerte suspiro y se relajó lo más que pudo. No quería escuchar el ruido de la ciudad cuando saliera, estaba totalmente decepcionada.

°En el piso°

Peter empezó un conflicto con Wade, le gritaba sin parar distintas cosas, pero el mercenario no le hacía casa, parecía pensativo.

-Eres un imbécil Wade- suspiro, y se sentó en la cama

-Vamos amor, no estés enojado, lo siento- metimos la pata- si la metimos- Hablaba consigo mismo, y pensó de un momento a otro ya tenía una idea- my love

-Alejandra, hoy es su cumpleaños- se enderezo inmediatamente

-OH!- Su sonrisa regreso- así es como hare que reconozca como su padre- un gran regalo de cumpleaños!- si si- un gato- no mejor un perro- Un dinosaurio!- Salto por la ventana

-WADE!... eh?- al asomarse por la ventana, no pudo verlo, desapareció como siempre lo hace, se retiró de la ventana y puso sus manos en la cara- maldición, que n vaya a verla, que no vaya-

Deadpool se encontraba en una azotea, caminando de un lado aotro, pensando que hacer con el tema del cumpleaños de Alejandra.

-piensa deadpool, piensa- tal vez le gusten los peluches- eso se le regala a las niñas pequeñas- ella ya es una mujer- y debe ser muuuuuy sexy- sin dudarlo- oye! No pienses cosas malas de mi hija!- oye, también soy su padre, recuérdalo, somos uno- cierto- El mercenario discutía consigo mismo- Ya se!- qué?- Una playera!- Salta del edificio hacia uno de los callejones.

°Ya era tarde°

Alejandra caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, había tenido una fiesta sorpresa a la ultima hora, donde bebieron solo ponche y comieron golosinas y pastel; claro estaban en la escuela no podían meter alcohol, y menos tratándose de Ale, la mayoría de sus compañeros sabían que ella odiaba esa cosa. Estaba caminando por el pasillo, hacia su casillero mientras cantaba una canción en voz baja

"I'm waking up  
I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems grow

Welcome to the new age  
To the new age"

-Hola Ale- una mano pasa por su cara hacienda que se espante y deje de cantar, se quita los audífonos y voltea a ver- Vaya que te metes en tu mundo- con una gran sonrisa esta Esteban a un lado de ella.

-Esteban, en verdad que me asustaste- decía mientras guardaba los audífonos – ¿y Ahora porque me seguías?- acercándose a su casillero, lo abrió.

-Quería acompañarte a tu casa- le dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza- claro, si no te molesta-.

-Lo siento Esteban pero, no iré a casa, tengo otras cosas que hacer antes de ir- le dijo mientras enfocaba la mirada al interior – ¿eh? ¿Qué es esto?- Toma una bolsa de regalo roja, que se encontraba a primera vista.

-Algún admirador-

-No creo, nadie sabe la clave de mi casillero, solo yo- toma la tarjeta que se encontraba adherida a este- "Feliz Cumpleaños, Mi nena hermosa. ATTE: Tu Padre xoxo"- Se sorprendió cuando leyó eso – al parecer papa, se escabullo a la escuela y puso esto en el casillero, que lindo es-

-Pero pensé que tu padre había salido- cerro el casillero, después de que Alejandra tomara sus cosas.

- Quien sabe, pero un regalo no se rechaza- sonríe y toma el regalo- Sera mejor que me vaya o se hará tarde para tu-ya-sabes que- je- Se ríe entre dientes y camina- Nos vemos el Lunes- Se despide alzando la mano.

°En la torre Stark°

Todos los vengadores ya habían llegado, de la laboriosa misión, junto con Peter, que se apresuró a llegar a tiempo.

-A ver ¿de quien fue la grandiosa idea?- Señalo a Steve

-A mi n me veas, fuiste tú

-¿Cómo?, Claro que no, yo sé muy bien que hoy es el cumpleaños de mi nieta, y no pensaba faltar a el- decía enojado Tony

-Por favor, cálmense un poco, no fue culpa de nadie- decía Peter tratando de tranquilizar asus padres.

- Es verdad, ya dejen de pelear como niños- decía la sensual espia, Natasha.

-Tony, aún queda un poco de tiempo, podemos prepararle un pastel o algo- Steve trato de calmar al Playboy.

-Bueno es cierto- Se animó un poco

Aunque de un momento a otro, se escuchó como la puerta del departamento se abría de par en par.

-Ya llegue- Decía la chica mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta, al ver a todos en la sala, solo soltó una risita – Vaya que se molidos- se quitaba los zapatos.

-Ni que lo digas, fue una misión un tanto rara- alego Clint.

- Ya lo sé, bueno, me voy a i cuarto estoy muy cansada- se dispuso a caminar en dirección a su cuarto, con algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Cariño, espera- Se acercó Steve- lamentamos mucho no a ver estado en tu cumpleaños, fue un error que no vuelve a suceder- AL parecer Steve había visto que la morena de se había puesto un tanto triste.

-No te preocupes abuelo Steve, yo entiendo- Trato de seguir su camino, peor paro en seco- ah por cierto papa, mucha gracias por el regalo- levanto la bolsa de regalo- Fue muy lindo de tu parte- sonrió.

-¿Regalo?- parecía confundido, peor para no desanimar a su niña, Peter le siguió la corriente- Ah de nada, amor-.

Ale se limitó a sonreír y entro a su cuarto.

-Peter, ¿Tú le diste eso?- Pregunto Steve

-No, pero… creo que se quien fue- Dijo Peter un poco decepcionado

-Así, ¿Quién?- Pregunto Matt, al escuchar a Peter

-Wade- El tono de su voz se quebró un poco.

Tony lo miro, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salieron palabras de ella - ¿Es una broma?, Peter- fue lo que dijo finalmente.

-Pensé que ese fenómeno había desparecido- Se atrevió a decir Bruce.

-Yo también lo pensé, peor al parecer, alguien estuvo ocultando algo, Verdad Peter- El tono de voz de Tony no parecía agradable.

-Peter, amor, ¿Estas completamente seguro que fue el?- Pregunto Steve

-Sí, lo vi la otra noche- bajo la mira- Me dijo que quería volver- Su mirada se puso aún más triste

-Ese hijo de puta- Exclamo Matt

Alejandra se recostó en la cama y suspiro y cerró un poco los ojos para descansar y empezó a tarariar una canción

"i'll keep going on  
as just another one  
with another song  
who wants to be the only  
one for you

just another guy  
blinded by your smile  
just a lonely heart  
can't stand this aching  
feeling we're apart... apart

let me sleep in your arms  
let me breathe this clean  
bright light surrounding  
you"

Empieza a sonar el celular, lo cual hace Alejandra se levante, y conteste.

-¿Hola?- trata de escuchar algún sonido, pero no escucha la voz de nadie, mira el teléfono y el número no es conocido- Emmm ¿alguien ahí?, ¿Me escuchan?- Tratando de que contesten, pero no lo logra –vaya, ah…-

-Te extraño- una voz se pudo escuchar.

-¿Qué? ¿Hola?, ¿Quién es?, ¿Hola?- colgaron al momento, dejando a Ale con una cara de sorpresa y rareza al mismo tiempo- ¿Quién?- Tomo el regalo y lo abrió, solo una playera y un pequeño peluche de un dinosaurio- ¿Papa?


End file.
